


Thank You Camellia

by house_of_lantis



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: They’ll always be friends…and always something more. </p><p> </p><p>Warnings: Language, sex, infidelity, partner betrayal, total lack of angst or regret, toppy!Kris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You Camellia

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Written for the KM mailing list ladies!

Kris checked the GPS in his rental as he made the turn onto Camellia Lane, a quiet street lined with beautiful houses. It wasn’t as ostentatious as Kris thought it would be and he chided himself for stereotyping Adam’s tastes. As much as he liked playing with costumes and make-up, Adam was far more down to earth than people knew and Kris reminded himself that Adam’s new place would reflect that core. For months, Kris had been flying to LA from Arkansas to meet with producers, to meet with songwriters, to get into the studio to work on his next album. And all those months, whenever he was in town, Adam was on the other side of the country doing promo for his own album, the two of them constantly missing each other. It was because of Allison that Kris knew Adam was in LA, too, and Kris delayed his return back home for a few days so that he could finally see his friend.

 

_“Are you still at your old Hollywood place?” Kris asked, holding his iPhone between his shoulder and his ear as he packed his toiletries bag._

_Adam laughed through the line. “Nope! I have a house. Isn’t that amazing? You have to come over right now, Kristopher! How long are you in town? Can you stay a couple of extra days? I have an actual guest room. And a wet bar! All I need is a disco ball and you in roller skates and my ‘Boogie Nights’ fantasy is complete.”_

_Kris smiled and looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. “I’ll tell Katy that I’m going to stay in the city for a few more days.”_

_“Good,” Adam murmured, softly. “Sauli’s back home to visit his family so we’ll have the place to ourselves.”_

 

He smiled when he recognized the familiar black Mustang on the driveway. A part of Kris was secretly pleased that no matter how wealthy Adam became, no matter how famous and coveted by his fans, Adam remained true to his roots and kept the car that he won on Idol.

 

He parked the car next to Adam’s and gave a loud whoop when he saw the front door open and Adam walk outside to greet him, wearing gray sweat pants and a white tee-shirt, barefoot and natural. He raised his arms in the air and gave a little dance as Kris got out of the car, hitting the button on his keys to lock it.

 

“Finally! Come here, you!” Adam said, opening his arms wide and bouncing on his heels.

 

Kris didn’t hesitate to jump at Adam, crushing him with his arms, feeling Adam’s thin but strong frame against him.

 

“Oof!” Adam hissed, chuckling. “Damn, Kristopher, can’t breathe!”

 

“Missed you,” Kris murmured, pressing his forehead against Adam’s neck and sinking into Adam’s hold on him. “Been too long.”

 

“I know. Missed you, too. Come in, I’ll give you the tour,” Adam said, patting Kris’s shoulders and curling his arm behind Kris’s back, leading him into the house. “I’m just renting for now, you know, getting used to figuring out the whole ‘I can afford to buy a house thing’ and my mom helped me decorate but she put her foot down at having animal prints in every room – something about it disturbing her design sensibilities…or maybe it was because of PETA, I don’t know.”

 

Kris laughed, looking up to see Adam so happy and pleased. “So no mirrors on the bedroom ceiling then? I’m kinda disappointed, man.”

 

Adam made a face as he closed the door behind them. “Hell no! I don’t think I can bear to look at what my ass looks like from that perspective.”

 

Kris leaned his head against Adam’s shoulder and laughed, inhaling Adam’s warm male scent mixed in with the smell of his clean cotton shirt. “Ohmygod…”

 

“Come on, quick tour and I’ll make you some coffee and we can eat the nutmeg cake my dad made,” Adam said, leading him into the house.

 

He followed Adam through each room of the house, listening avidly to Adam’s excited descriptions and the sound of pride in his voice of the things that he and his mom found on their explorative hunts to estate sales, flea markets, and high end designers. It was exactly as Kris thought it would be – comfortable, inviting, warm colors that Kris always identified with California blended seamlessly with splashes of bold artwork by Adam’s friends, beautifully framed pictures of family and old friends and bandmates Kris recognized, a few professional pictures that Adam loved, not out of vanity but the sheer pleasure of his friend’s vision and talent, and knick knacks that Adam collected on his world travels before Idol.

 

“You can unpack later,” Adam said, showing him the guest room. It was painted a warm gray color and decorated with a large bed and dark furniture. Kris knew that he wasn’t going to spend a single moment in this room. “You have your own bathroom and every—“

 

Kris pressed Adam against the wall, holding him still with his chest, his hands moving up under Adam’s tee-shirt to caress the soft skin of his lower back underneath. Adam’s eyes widened as a slow smile appeared on his lips.

 

“Show me your bedroom.”

 

“Well, that was the final destination of this tour,” he said, chuckling.

 

“Good thing you’re gonna punch my ticket,” Kris said, smiling widely at his own dorky words.

 

Adam snickered, waggling his eyebrows. “Maybe you should start with punching mine.”

 

“I’d love to,” Kris said, turning serious and heartfelt. It had been too long since he could be this close to Adam.

 

He watched as Adam swallowed, his hands on Kris’s hips, holding on to him tightly as Kris grinned, rubbing himself against Adam, feeling him harden under the thin layer of his sweat pants. He loved that that was all he needed to do to get Adam to react. The world saw him as nothing but sex in snakeskin boots but Kris knew better, he knew that Adam loved _being loved_ , not by the faceless tens of thousands of his fans, but by someone who _knew_ him.

 

“Aren’t you even going to kiss me first?”

 

Kris leaned up to kiss him but detoured to press his mouth against Adam’s neck, feeling him inhale sharply as he licked up the warm, freckled skin to mouth the gauge in his earlobe. He traced his nails across Adam’s belly, feeling it flutter under his hands, as Adam tilted his head back and let out a soft moan.

 

Adam chuckled. “You’re a terrible tease.”

 

Kris let one of his hands slip between them, cupping Adam’s balls and playing with them gently. Adam closed his eyes and sighed, a mixture of pleasure and longing in the sound, and Kris licked his lips as he pulled his hand up, fingers searching the hard length of him and rubbing his palm against the head. He laughed under his breath when Adam’s thighs trembled.

 

“Maybe,” he agreed, lifting his chin and pressing a kiss on Adam’s lips. He braced his arms against the wall by Adam’s head, pushing right up against Adam, full body caresses as Adam’s tongue slipped into his mouth, probably tasting the pear he ate in the car on the way over. Kris ran his hand into Adam’s hair and tilted his chin so that he could chase Adam’s tongue back into his mouth, sucking on it before letting him go to lick and nip, breathing harshly in his pleasure to have him again. “Adam, bedroom. Now.”

 

Adam chuckled, leaning down to bite the side of Kris’s neck. “I love it when you get all toppy.”

 

“Serious. Come on now,” he said, putting his hands on Adam’s cheeks and pushing his head back to look into his eyes to show that he meant business.

 

Adam kissed the tip of Kris’s nose and reached up to take his hands in both of his and led him back into the hallway towards his bedroom. Kris pulled one of his hands away and reached the back of Adam’s sweat pants and tugged on the band, lowering it to take a peek at Adam’s ass.

 

“Really, Kristopher?” Adam said, walking into his room and hugging Kris tightly. He slid his hands down Kris’s back, fingers spread wide, palming over Kris’s butt and squeezing. “Mmmm…I like this very much.”

 

“I know you’ll like it better if we were both outta our clothes and on the bed,” he said, grinning.

 

“You always have the best ideas,” Adam murmured, kissing him on the mouth. He took a step back and tugged his tee-shirt off as Kris hurriedly kicked off his sneakers and toed off his socks. He liked watching Adam getting undressed, his fingers toying with the ties in front of his sweats, smirking as he tugged on it slowly.

 

Kris licked his lips and reached behind his neck to grab a handful of his tee-shirt, pulling it off and tossing it on the floor. He unbuckled his belt and took off his jeans, shimmying his hips as he grinned at Adam. They always liked performing for each other. He was down to his briefs, fingers tucking under the elastic band, eyeing Adam as they stood in front of each other half naked.

 

“You first,” Adam said, raising his eyebrow.

 

Kris chuckled. “It’s not like you’ve never seen me naked before.”

 

“It’s been a year, I need a refresher for what you look like,” Adam teased, drawing his palm down the front of his sweats, outlining his hard on underneath.

 

Kris chuckled again and pulled his briefs taut, showing Adam the clear outline of his cock under the cotton. “Take off your pants and I’ll give you a blow job.”

 

Adam snorted. “Baby, that’s a given in this situation.” And then he dropped his sweats and kicked them off his ankles, standing tall and proud, hands on his waist, his hip cocked, and cock curved hard on his belly. “Your turn.”

 

Kris stared at him greedily, his eyes moving up and down Adam’s body, taking in the outline of muscle in his arms and shoulders, the dusting of hair on his chest, the freckles that covered his skin, the smooth expanse of skin along his thinner shape, the long long legs and thick thighs, the well trimmed pubes, his thick cock, circumcised head. Kris licked his lips and smiled, meeting Adam’s eyes.

 

“You’ve gotten too thin,” he murmured, moving his eyes slowly down Adam’s body again. It looked better the second time around.

 

“You say the nicest things,” Adam said, batting his eyes at him.

 

“Get on the bed.”

 

“Drop the drawers, Kristopher.”

 

Kris grinned, gripping the sides of his cotton briefs and pulling it down slowly so that the elastic waist band slipped down his hips, getting caught on the head of his cock, the friction delicious as the band caressed it just before moving lower. Kris moaned softly, biting his bottom lip as the band traced the length of his cock until it dropped to the floor.

 

“So fucking beautiful, Kris,” Adam whispered, eyeing him just like the way that Kris had looked him over.

 

“Sit down,” he said, motioning to the edge of the bed. He smiled when Adam complied without a single word, leaning back on his hands, legs spread open for him. Kris knelt on the carpet between Adam’s thighs and ran his hands up from Adam’s ankles, up the back of his calves, over his knees, along the soft skin of his inner thighs, to wrap his hands over Adam’s hips. He licked his lips thoroughly, wetting them, getting as much saliva into his mouth as possible, and bent his head over the head of Adam’s cock, sucking him in slowly.

 

“Yes,” Adam whispered, moving back to make room for Kris. He sucked and played with just the head, tracing the helmet with his tongue as he looked up to see Adam watching him avidly, blue eyes wide as he stared at Kris’s mouth. “God...Kris.”

 

Kris didn’t know how to deep throat and Adam didn’t care. He was just happy to have Kris lick and suck and kiss his way around his cock. He smiled up at Adam and ducked his head, bobbing his head as he tightened his lips around the head, letting his tongue flick at the slit, swallowing the taste of his bitter pre-come. He looked up when Adam started panting and slid his mouth off the head with a dirty, nasty slurp.  

 

“Jerk yourself off while I’m sucking you,” Kris said, watching as Adam licked his palm and reached for the base of his cock. He held it for Kris like an offering and Kris grinned at Adam as he sucked the head back in wetly, tugging on the head with his lips as Adam stroked the shaft. They always worked in tandem together, so why not in bed, too.

 

Adam groaned, his hand wrapped tightly around his cock, moving with short and fast strokes, bumping gently against Kris’s lips. “Kris, please…harder, baby, please.”

 

Kris moaned and strengthened the suction of his sucks, setting a rhythm that he knew Adam liked, that even after all this time apart, Kris still knew what he needed to get off. And Kris wanted Adam to get off, they both liked it when Adam was relaxed and pleased, letting Kris move him into any position he wanted.

 

“Ohhh…ohhhhhh…god, Kris, going to come…yes…”

 

He raised his eyes to watch Adam, breathing through his clenched teeth, head flung back, hand working frantically, and Kris held on to his hips, keeping him from thrusting too hard into Kris’s mouth, as he sucked and sucked. He watched Adam carefully, watched the way he swallowed and his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat, the way that his neck muscles flexed – all signals that Adam was going to come very soon.

 

“Yes, yes, ohhhh…close…yes…”

 

Kris sucked as hard as he could and used his tongue to flick at the slit and felt Adam shudder and freeze, his mouth filling with his come. Kris swallowed quickly and used his tongue to draw more out, his nose filling with the scent of sweat and the metallic taste, sucking out another mouthful that he needed to swallow before Adam would become too sensitive for the suction and where Kris would switch to gentle licks, dragging his bottom lip over the plump head, watching as Adam tried to catch his breath, cheeks and chest flushed with a rosy glow.

 

Adam opened his eyes and stared down at him, inhaling sharply a couple of times when Kris puckered his lips and dragged them up and down his cock. He let out a pleased chuckle and fell back on his elbows and then on his back.

 

“Ohmygod...I really missed that.”

 

Kris chuckled and kissed his thigh. “Don’t even begin to try and tell me that you don’t get that on a daily basis.”

 

Adam laughed and shook his head. “But not from Kris Allen, the American Idol.”

 

“Shut up,” Kris said, smiling as he got off his knees and dropped on the bed beside Adam, both of their legs dangling off the end of the bed. He reached out and touch Adam’s chest, sliding his hand up and down. “You taste good.”

 

Adam smirked, turning his head to look at Kris. “You’re still hard. You want me to take care of that?”

 

“I want inside you.”

 

 “Lube and condoms in that drawer there,” Adam said, pointing to the bedside drawer on the left side of the bed.

 

Kris crawled over Adam, dragging his cock across Adam’s stomach, both of them chuckling as he reached Adam’s bedside table. Adam raised his hands and ran it along Kris’s back, curling over his ass and squeezing it in his palm. Kris giggled and lazily opened the drawer, smiling at the three dildos, two cock rings, six boxes of 12-pack condoms and four tubes of lube inside. He grabbed a condom from the opened box and one of the lubes and shut the drawer. He moved so that he was straddling Adam’s body, dropping the condom on Adam’s chest.

 

“Put it on me.”

 

He watched as Adam opened the condom, his fingers confident as they pulled out the thin, rolled sheath. He moaned softly as Adam slipped it on over the tip of his cock, long fingers smoothing it down along Kris’s cock. His hands reached underneath and squeezed his tight balls.

 

“You’re not going to last,” Adam teased, smirking up at him.

 

“Probably not,” Kris said, agreeably. “But we can go again after you make me coffee and give me some cake.”

 

Adam laughed, both of them shifting around on the bed. Adam reached for one of the dozen pillows by the headboard, shoving it under his hips as Kris moved his legs apart, spreading him open. He looked at the small, hidden rosebud, his fingers tracing the rim. Adam closed his eyes and fell back on the bed, arms sprawled out and hands already grabbing the bed covers.

 

Kris picked up the lube and flipped the top, squeezing out a large drop on his condom covered cock and slicked himself. He pressed another drop into his palm and closed it, tossing the tube on the bed. He ran two fingers through the thick gel and pressed both fingertips against Adam’s opening.

 

Adam squirmed, staring at him. “Kristopher, seriously?”

 

He laughed, sheepishly, and pressed his index finger inside, gently through the guardian ring of his ass, to the hot tightness inside. He slipped his middle finger inside and stretched Adam slowly, watching as Adam closed his eyes, his legs folding back and thrusting his hips so take more of Kris’s fingers inside of him.

 

Kris knew exactly where to press his fingers inside that would make Adam moan and clench his muscles. He smiled when Adam hissed, arching under him, his cock starting to harden again.

 

“This is my favorite part,” Kris told him, keeping his fingers dancing inside, moving them in and out, feeling Adam relax and open for more. “This…right here.” He rubbed against his prostate and held his fingers still to press down firmer.

 

Adam moaned, his mouth parting, his body falling open. It was almost musical, the way that Adam gave up his pleasure in sounds. “Kristopher, don’t tease, fuck me.”

 

He pulled his fingers out with a wet squelch, his mouth curving into a smile when he grabbed his cock and pressed the tip against the rim. He used his fingers to spread Adam’s ass open, the pink flesh revealed itself and Kris used his hips to push the head inside, his fingers guiding his cock as it disappeared into Adam.

 

Kris moaned now, unable to hold back. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of Adam as it sucked him in, molding around Kris’s cock and tightening so firmly around him. He breathed noisily through his nose and panted, leaning down so that he could press his body against Adam, holding him down, his hands going right to Adam’s hand and grabbing fistfuls.

 

“Fuck me back,” Kris whispered against Adam’s mouth, licking every part of him that he could reach.

 

He groaned when he felt Adam’s hands grab his hips, his legs folding over his thighs, as he bounced his hips up sharply, riding Kris’s cock. He dropped his forehead against Adam’s chest and closed his eyes, breathing through the pleasure as he shivered over Adam. He bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back, his cock never moving completely out of Adam’s ass but being pulled in deeper and deeper with each of Adam’s thrusts.

 

Adam panted against his head, his breath moving through Kris’s hair, keening deep in his chest as he quickened the pace that he needed, that Kris followed.

 

“Keep going,” Kris said, groaning. He let go of Adam’s hair and curled his hands into fists and pressed them against the bed, pushing up on his arms so that he wasn’t completely draped over Adam’s body. He met Adam’s eyes, black with desire, and Kris began thrusting with Adam’s movements, bracing his knees on the mattress as he used his back to drive inside Adam, shifting so that his cock would press against his prostate with every move. “Keep going, just like this, fuck me back.”

 

“Fuck.” Adam hissed out, narrowing his eyes. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

 

“I’m gonna come,” he mumbled, clenching his teeth. “Gonna come, Adam.”

 

Kris couldn’t hold his head up, dropping it down as he looked to see between their bodies, his cock plunging in and out, piercing buzz of pleasure starting to build in his balls. He reached back and hooked his hands under Adam’s knees and jerked back into a sitting position, moving Adam’s legs from him and holding him back and open, taking over the thrusting and fucked into him over and over again, groaning harshly as he threw his head back and shuddered, pushing in harder as he rose on his knees.

 

“Oh god!” Adam cried out, his hand reaching for his own cock, stroking himself off fast, writhing against Kris’s hold.

 

Kris whimpered in his throat, eyes squeezed shut as he came, his cock throbbing inside Adam’s hole, the slickness of his come filling the condom and oozing around the tip. He lost his breath for a moment and grunted, his body returning from the bright edges of pleasure. He sighed and looked down in time to see Adam struggling for his own pleasure, one hand tugging ruthlessly on his cock, the other clutching his balls. Adam let out a soft grunt, his eyes closed and head turned to the side, clenching so hard around Kris that it was nearly painful, his back arching as he came.

 

He fell over Adam, his fists holding him up, as they both breathed heavily. Adam licked his lips and turned his head, opening his eyes to stare up at Kris.

 

Kris smiled at him, giving him his best goofy, dopey smile. Adam laughed, looking up at him.

 

“You’re such a dork,” Adam commented, shaking his head but smiling his happy smile.

 

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” he said, bending down to steal a kiss.

 

Adam curled his hand behind his neck, pulling him down for a real kiss, slow and deep and messy. It was the kind of kiss that Kris always liked, the kind of kiss that reminded him of just making out. Kris knew that at some point during his visit, he and Adam would curl up and just make out and kiss for hours, unhurried and mixed in with conversations about the songs they were working on, their dreams for what their new albums will be, their fears for not meeting the expectations of all the people who had a stake in what they did, and then just nothing but the two of them, lost in this moment in time in each other, nothing but joy in being able to have this.

 

Kris pulled back and gave him a serious look. “I’m hungry.”

 

Adam snorted. “You’re always hungry.”

 

“I need to keep up my strength,” he said, waggling his eyebrows.

 

Adam lowered his eyelids and gave Kris his best coy smile. “I want your ass later.”

 

As if there was any doubt.

 

“It’s yours.”

 

 

The End.


End file.
